User blog:Nibby the Bird/FrostClan and EmberClan Chapter 11
finally!! there'll be a long wait for the next one as it is pretty big. it encompasses a whole battle, after all. anyways, here you go! Chapter 11 They kept the funeral brief. ' '''Normally, as leader, Dropstar would officiate the ceremony. But she couldn’t. As they trekked back from the site where her mother’s body was found, she and Needletoe taking turns hauling the elder by the scruff of her neck, she didn’t say much, only muttering to Creamwing that she would not give a speech, and that was that. ' 'She didn’t hear much of what Creamwing said to the grieving clan back at the camp. The she-cat’s words, although kind, went in one ear and out the other. Dropstar didn’t feel like they meant anything. While Creamwing stood on the Greeting Stump, Dropstar sat beside it, her head lowered. Needletoe was on the other side, looking up towards the medicine cat and avoiding the gaze of the warriors, caretakers, apprentices, queens, and elders. Windpaw was sitting with the caretakers, grieving in his own way. He definitely could understand that his old friend was dead, but Dropstar didn’t think he could understand how sorry she was or how Mottleheart had died, looking for him. ' 'The elders, Dewstripe, Flakefur, and Mosseye were set to bury their companion. Mottleheart was the first death other than a kit in a long time for the clan, and the elders all reminisced on how her death was a shock, nobody, not even StarClan, could predict it, and the way the den would never be the same in her absence. Her mother was always well liked by the other cats of her generation, Dropstar remembered, but this was standard practice of the elders of the clan. Bury your friends. Watch your generation die. The caretakers arranged her body into a gentle, lying down position in the camp clearing, but the other three elders were to bury her. Dropstar, fixing her gaze on the three old cats, couldn’t help but feel bad for them. In their time of life, it was to be expected that they bury their friends, enemies, siblings, and mates. Dropstar couldn’t even imagine filling the grave of Needletoe or Woodfleck or Falconflight. ' 'Or Mottleheart. ' 'Dropstar didn’t know her father. Apparently he died when Mottleheart was pregnant, meaning Dropstar and her brother never were really aware of him. His name was Deerbranch according to Dapplestar, Dropstar’s aunt, but nobody really talked about him. His death was a long time ago, they said, it wasn’t a big deal. Now Dropstar wondered if 3 moons from now, her mother’s death wouldn’t be a big deal. Something she avoided thinking about. She didn’t even give a speech, only nod every once and a while as Creamwing spoke about Mottleheart’s accomplishments. ' 'Dropstar did speak when Dapplestar, Mottleheart’s sister died. But that was different. The previous leader died peacefully of old age and everybody was probably expecting it, including Dapplestar herself. And back then, although Dropstar was grieving for her aunt, she was also excited, thrilled, scared, even, because the death of Dapplestar meant the beginning of Dropstar, the ambitious deputy, becoming leader of the clan. She was filled with so many thoughts about who her deputy would be and whether or not the clan liked her and would Falconflight be jealous and was her mother proud that she didn’t even really think about being sad. But as she sat in the dirty snow just below Creamwing, she didn’t have any thoughts. She was numb, number than the frostbitten toes Mottleheart’s body showed. She only sat, waiting, for the funeral to be over. ' 'She stirred the ice with the tip of her bushy tail. The large sheets covering the frozen lake were cracked, but showed no sign of thawing. The cattails and horsetail and pickerel plants were crumpled up on the side of the lake, brushing against the boulders Dropstar and Falconflight were resting on. ' '''The siblings were close to each other, but not touching. They hardly looked at each other--they hadn’t since the funeral. The mid-afternoon sun lit behind their fur and reflected off the ice, making the forest around seem calm, relaxing, and inviting, despite the recent destruction. The lake was always a popular place to rest in the summer, but there were no other cats sitting on the boulders beside it in this season. Dropstar glimpsed her reflection in the solid white ice over the water. She pulled back, glancing at Falconflight. “You know, Ma was so excited for summer. She loved fish and nutria and ducks.” “I think there’s infinite summer prey in StarClan,” her brother replied grimly. ' '“Maybe.” Dropstar wasn’t sure what to say to him. She and Falconflight had an odd relationship--sometimes he shrank back into himself, and sometimes he was always following her. He spent all of the funeral with Snowwhisker, having left to find his mate the second Dropstar told him Mottleheart was found dead. The two were still upset about the news from Creamwing, and the death of Falconflight’s mother couldn’t have helped. Even though her brother said little, Dropstar could see him thinking behind his green eyes. “Do you remember any big storms when we were little?” she asked in a small voice. ' '“A few, yeah. One when we were maybe apprentices. We had to hide at the back of the nursery while the queens complained.” He chuckled at the memories. “Ah, I feel so old thinking about it. Back then, the prey chamber was hardly developed.” He fumbled with the stalk of a plant. “But there was something else…” Dropstar muttered. ' '''Falconflight’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. “Right.” ' '''“CliffClan,” Dropstar whispered. “CliffClan and the leader, I think it was Ledgestar at the time, came and helped us. They guarded the front of the ice ridge, escorted everybody into caves, and afterwards, hunted for us and cleaned up the destruction for a few days before going back up their mountain. The foothills of Mount Curling Tail.” “And you’re saying…” Falconflight continued. ' '“I’m saying they should have helped us!” Dropstar burst out. She jumped up to her paws. “They saw the storm. They should have been able to save her!” ''' '''Falconflight furrowed his brow in concern. “But they had to move to the top of the mountain. Didn’t Claystar say something about an avalanche? Or no prey, right?” He shook his head incredulously. “Her death wasn’t their fault. Claystar was taking care of her clan to stop her warriors from dying.” “No,” Dropstar whispered in horror. Falconflight had it all wrong! Claystar wasn’t saving her clan! She was killing it! She admitted herself that the deputy was dead. And now she wasn’t even Claystar of CliffClan. She was Emberstar, founder of EmberClan. Which had just caused the death of a FrostClan elder with their foolishness. With her foolishness. Emberstar’s foolishness. But Dropstar didn’t tell the clan. She didn’t want them to get involved. And now, seeing just how little her enemies cared about FrostClan, she feared more of her own warriors would be hurt knowing the truth about EmberClan. ' '“Why are you so mad? Is there something else about CliffClan?” A snarl crossed Falconflight’s face. “There is, isn’t there?” “Hey, hey, now,” Dropstar backed away. ' '“Something is up with CliffClan and you know it!” he cried. “Why won’t you tell us?” “Because,” Dropstar sighed. “You could be in danger. I don’t want you to know what Em--Claystar is capable of. I’m protecting the clan. I’m sorry.” She began to turn away. She shouldn’t have confided in her brother. He would want to do the right thing. He’d want to fight. But a war with EmberClan wouldn’t save them, would it? “Dropstar,” Falconflight hissed from behind her. “As a leader, you must focus on your clan instead of romance and descendants, erasing any family you might have. Dapplestar died a long time ago, we never knew Deerbranch, and I will most certainly never have kits of my own. Mottleheart is gone now too. I am the only family you have left.” His voice grew low. “So if you want to keep the family you have left close to you, you have to tell me.” He paused for a moment. “What is going on with CliffClan?” So Dropstar told him. She told him the name changes and how different Emberstar was, how Mudslide had mysteriously died, how Rattail took her place, how Emberstar believed it was a safe haven on top of the mountain when it was so sparse, how only Needletoe knew, how she was sure her warriors would jump into battle with the opposing clan if they knew the whole truth. And how now, if only Emberstar hadn’t moved her clan, Mottleheart might still be alive. So would the CliffClanners who died on the journey. How this was all Emberstar’s fault. ' '''Falconflight listened intently, absorbing all the details Dropstar had, and when she was finished he took a deep breath. “Thank you,” he sighed. ' 'Dropstar only dipped her head in response. ' '''“But Dropstar,” he started. “We have to fight them. Cla--Emberstar, I mean, did something wrong. You didn't want to get involved. But when our mother is dead, you have to. We have to fight. Dropstar, don’t you see? We have to make them pay for what they did. We have to show them we will fight. We have to make sure our mother’s death wasn’t in vain.” He stood up, eyes twinkling, a smile on his muzzle. “Tell the clan, Dropstar. We’re bringing justice.” Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)